Quad Cannon
Introduction The Quad Cannon is a GLA Tier 1 anti-infantry and anti-air vehicle, it is fielded by every GLA General except for General Mahmud al Huchum who uses the more durable Quad Tank. Overview The Quad Cannon is an economical but effective anti-infantry and anti-aircraft vehicle. It is a half-track plated with various improvised armour and equipped with four heavy machine guns on a rotating turret installed at its storage section, the Quad Cannon can tear through soft and lightly-armoured targets. The Quad Cannon is cheap to acquire through Arms Dealer and is especially effective in groups. The vehicle can be upgraded with on-board tools to fix any damages, some explosives inside the motor compartment to act as a suicide unit (Juhziz), armor-piercing bullets to increase its effectiveness on standard armour plates and Wasp Silicone Warhead Launchers (Thrax). Like most GLA combat vehicles, Quad Cannon crews can upgrade their weapon sets by salvaging parts from destroyed enemy vehicles. General Juhziz has outfitted all of his Quad Cannons with AA mines, which will be left on the battlefield when the Quad Cannon was destroyed, and will damage any unsuspecting enemy aircraft, however, these AA mines will self-destruct after a short while. Upgrades Junk Repair: * Allows the Quad Cannon to repair itself on the battlefield. Available at rank 3 at the Palace. Demolitions: * Pack the Quad Cannon with demolitions which allows it to perform suicide attacks and explode upon destruction. Available to General Juhziz as an individual upgrade upon reaching rank 3. AP Bullets: * Increases the Quad Cannon's damage output by 25%. Unavailable to Dr Thrax. Available at rank 3 at the Palace. Silicone Warheads: * Replaces Dr Thrax's Quad Cannons with Wasps, Wasps fire surface-air missiles loaded with dust warheads. Increase the vehicle's effectiveness against aircraft but reducing their effectiveness against soldiers. Available at rank 3 at the Chemical Lab. Salvage Upgrade * Level 1: Increase fire rate. * Level 2: Increase durability. * Any subsequent salvage create will be automatically converted to either cash ($100 per crate) or veterancy ranks. Assessment Pros: * Very effective against aircraft and infantries. * Cheap to produce ($800). * Can upgrade itself using scraps collected from destroyed enemies. * Fairly fast and maneuverable. Cons: * Not very durable. * Vulnerable to anti-armor vehicles. * Weak to fast jets like Auroras or flying artilleries like Pave Lows and F-16XLs. Trivia *Due to an oversight, Quad Cannons upgraded with scrap actually become less effective than unscrapped quads once they gain veterancy. The reason for this is that the weapon maxes out its firing rate with either Hero veterancy or the second scrap upgrade already, thus only lowering the damage output and not additionally increasing the firerate further as intended with scrap. This has been patched in the latest version of Contra. *The Quad Cannon is probably based upon the American WWII M16 Multiple Gun Motor Carriage (or MGMC), a half-track equipped with a .50 BMG cal. AA M45 Quadmount gun. *Originally, General Juhziz has outfitted all of his Quad Cannons with AA mines, which will be left on the battlefield when the Quad Cannon was destroyed, and will damage any unsuspecting enemy aircraft, however, these AA mines will self-destruct after a short while. This ability is removed from the mod with 009 FINAL Patch 2.Category:GLA Vehicles Category:GLA Arsenals Category:Anti-infantry Vehicles Category:Anti-air Vehicles